


The Sound of Waves Rolling In

by Ifton



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number
Genre: Gen, talkin 'bout life, they're all just chillin on the beach basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifton/pseuds/Ifton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have lives, a real one that they want to live far away from guns and soldiers and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Waves Rolling In

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the opening cutscene to Stronghold, mainly because Jacket's the most chill of all of them literally wearing sunglasses on the beach.  
> This is my first time uploading on AO3 and my first time writing a fic for this fandom so please be kind :¬)  
> 

Maybe it was the sound of waves rolling in, the distant bickering of Barnes and Daniels or even the knowledge that just outside their base was a wilderness full of animals with guns and he was one of them.

Or maybe it was the man next to him right now, lying on the beach with sunglasses on.

He wanted to go home.

“What are _you_ gonna do when you get back?"

The blonde man hadn't replied. Grunted a little, probably. Was he asleep? Under those shades, you couldn't tell.

The bearded man sat down on the sand, rested an elbow on his knee and his face on his hand. He looked at the ocean, the great blue-green filled with who-knows-what. If he could, he would dive in and swim so far out, he’d be back in mainland USA. He could probably walk the entire way back home if he really tried.

Beard stared at his friend, “I wanna settle down.” This gets the other’s attention.

“What?”

“Not like that… If I'm being really honest with myself, my ‘settling down’ would be sitting in my own convenience store, restaurant, bar, whatever. A fan whirring in front of me, no other noise. Just… the sounds of life.” This gets everyone else’s attention.

Barnes almost laughs, but inside he’s the same. “Yeah, I know what you’re try'na say.”

Daniels nods, “A quiet life away from here. Just a couple more days…”

“Knowing the colonel, we’re bound to stay here for more than a couple’a days instead.”

“Shut up, Barnes, why don’t you think positively for once?”

“Excuse me? I'm the one not thinking positively? Who’s the one who said--“

Beard turns to Jacket, smiles, watches the eyes lurking somewhere in those shades find his. “So… what do you want to do when you get back? Barnes is a bartender, Daniels is a teacher, I'm gonna start my own business, settle down and all that. What’s your plan?”

Jacket wants to settle down too, maybe get a girlfriend, get a job, maybe get married, have kids, the daily grind.

“I don’t know.” He says after a long pause. “I… I don’t have a plan.”

An ocean, vast and wide and endless, forever living and staying that way. Jacket wants to live like the ocean. He’s caught in it, in this wild expanse that is life that moves forwards and backwards and forwards and backwards. There are no plans. Just momentum that brings you to where you are, to where you will be.

The space above them is painted red and purple all over. Beard should check on the colonel soon, another mission waiting for them outside their base. Before he stands and leaves Jacket, he stares up at the sky.

“That’s fine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I didn't know what to call Beard and Jacket (since assuming Jacket is called Richard is a bad move, and Beard might not actually be called Prillan??) so they're just called Beard and Jacket here too.  
> \- Dennis Wedin did say Jacket wasn't mute, but he's a pretty stoic character (far as I can tell) so he's got very little dialogue here.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
